1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object that use the resonator.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a resonator is known, in which a vibration element is attached to a package using a conductive adhesive as a joining material. For example, in a piezoelectric device (resonator) disclosed in JP-A-2008-131167, a support spacer (support section) is included inside a bore provided on a base of a package in which the vibration element is air-tightly sealed, and the vibration element is mounted on the support spacer. The vibration element is attached to the package using the support spacer as a support by the conductive adhesive disposed inside the bore.
It is required for a resonator to have a high attachment strength of a vibration element, in order to secure so-called impact resistance against an impact imposed from external factors, such as falling. In order to increase the attachment strength, it is effective to increase an attachment area. In the piezoelectric device (resonator) disclosed in JP-A-2008-131167, the vibration element uses the support spacer (support section) as a support, and thus, in order to increase an attachment area, it is necessary to dispose a great amount of conductive adhesive inside the bore. However, when the great amount of conductive adhesive is disposed inside the bore, there is a concern that the conductive adhesive spills out toward an excitation section of the vibration element, it is difficult to control the spilling-out position, stress generated in the vibration element is changed due to variation of the spilling-out position of the conductive adhesive, and thus aging characteristics of a frequency or a crystal impedance (CI) value may deteriorate. In addition, when the great amount of conductive adhesive is disposed inside the bore, there is a concern that bubbles referred to as voids are likely to be produced in the conductive adhesive, the conductive adhesive is solidified with the voids included, and then, the voids cause the attachment strength of the vibration element to be decreased.